Tutores
by DuMa1006
Summary: Un encuentro entre dos tutores que podrian compartir más de lo que se imaginan. Tiene un pequeño spoiler, recomiendo leerlo si has alcanzado al menos el capitulo 140 del manga de Assassination Classroom
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Assassination classroom pertenecen a Amano Akira y Matsui Yuusei respectivamente.** _

_Advertencia: Puede contener (un poco de) Spolier, recomiendo leer esta historia si has leido hasta el capitulo 140 de Assassination Classroom y el final de Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

 _El primer fic que publico por aqui, se aceptan criticas y abucheos._

La noche ya había caído, sin embargo los presentes no podían conciliar el sueño, había un ambiente algo tenso. No era por un asunto relacionado directamente con la Familia, pero sí los afectaba a todos. En medio de una elegante oficina de una gran mansión todos miraban con atención al muchacho de cabellos castaños que se encontraba tras su escritorio. Sostenía en sus manos una carta que acababa de leerles, detrás de él había un ventanal donde se apreciaba la que desde semanas atrás era la eterna luna creciente.

Los miembros de la Familia Vongola se miraban dubitativos mientras por su cabeza repasaban una y otra vez las palabras que acababan de escuchar "Súper Criatura de destrucción", "Destrucción de la Luna" "Destrucción de la Tierra" "Profesor de Secundaria" "Asesinato" "Recompensa"…

-Esta carta fue enviada a todos los asesinos del mundo y a todas las organizaciones criminales, policiales y militares que pudieran hacer frente a la amenaza. – Comenzó a decir el joven líder de la Familia - Por supuesto, Vongola y el resto de la Mafia no es la excepción, la carta llegó esta mañana, cualquiera de los presentes tiene mi permiso para intentar asesinar a la criatura, la recompensa ofrecida será para la persona que logre tener éxito en esto. ¿Algún voluntario? – Concluyó Sawada Tsunayoshi, líder actual de la prestigiosa Familia Vongola, una familia mafiosa.

Los presentes de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, el grupo era conformado por sus guardianes, el grupo de asesinos "varia", Arcobalenos y otros miembros de la Familia.

-Hmm – se escuchó de repente y el líder de los Varia se levantó – no me interesa jugar con una criatura que no es amenaza directa para Vongola, pero si se mete en el camino de la Famiglia yo mismo me aseguraré de darle una digna sepultura.

Xanxus, con una actitud altanera y mostrando su típico desprecio hacia Tsuna, definitivamente cumpliría su amenaza si consideraba a esa criatura un obstáculo para Vongola.

-Suena bien – no estaría mal probar morderlo hasta la muerte – dijo Hibari, quien sonaba emocionado al enterarse de un rival fuerte.

\- Yo también lo intentaré – se escuchó una voz infantil.

Habían pasado ya seis años desde que la maldición de los Arcobaleno había desaparecido, por lo que sus figuras habían dejado de ser de bebés, ahora todos aparentaban ser niños d años. Uno de ellos, vestido con un elegante traje negro a la medida, sombrero y un pequeño camaleón en su hombro, se acercó al escritorio de Tsuna y dijo.

-Yo tomaré este trabajo.

Reborn había tomado su decisión. Es verdad que era considerado el mejor sicario de la familia, pero al igual que Varia, era extraño que tomara un trabajo que no tuviera relación directa con Vongola. Sin embargo, Tsuna vio el interés en los ojos de Reborn, por alguna razón él realmente quería hacer ese trabajo.

-Muy bien, como dije, cualquiera es libre de tomar este trabajo.

-Entonces mañana a primera hora partiré hacia Japón. – dijo el pequeño.

Nadie más se ofreció, la conferencia nocturna se dio por concluida.

A la mañana siguiente un avión privado partía de Italia rumbo a Japón.

Tsunayoshi no tenía la menor idea de que estaba haciendo en Nanimori teniendo un alegre almuerzo junto a su madre.

Sólo sabía que su mentor lo había arrastrado fuera de la cama y lo había metido en el avión privado de Vongola, junto a Hibari. Cuando menos lo notó ya estaban en Japón.

Eran principios de abril, y ahí donde todavía era la habitación de Tsuna, Reborn preparaba un atentado contra una criatura de súper destrucción. El lugar era una montaña en la ciudad de Kunigigaoka, que no estaba muy lejos de Nanimori, ahí algo parecido a un monstruo pulpo daba clases a un grupo de asesinos de secundaria. Esto era lo que mas intrigaba a Reborn ¿Por qué una criatura que quería destruir la Tierra querría convertirse en profesor? El pequeño terminó de alistar todo, llevaría a cabo el atentado durante la noche dentro de dos días, además de las armas y las municiones especiales, había leído los boletines emitidos por el Ministerio de Defensa japonés con respecto al monstruo, era información con la que todos los otros asesinos contaban, pero él había decidido investigar más por su cuenta, el origen de esa criatura fue lo que hallo mas interesante.

Hibari decidió hacer su asalto esa noche, fue una batalla intensa pero corta, la velocidad del pulpo era sorprendente y aunque el muchacho no se rindió fácilmente, comprendió que le seria imposible tener éxito en esa misión. Después de derrotarlo, la criatura lo alabó por sus habilidades y lo invitó a intentarlo una vez más, en cualquier momento durante el resto del año.

Reborn escuchó los detalles del atentado de Hibari, algo le llamaba mucho la atención con respecto a esa criatura, no sabia exactamente que, pero lo averiguaría cuando intentara asesinarlo.

Preparó distinta armas, y algunas trampas, nadie conocía a ciencia cierta todo lo que era capaz de hacer ese pulpo, así que decidió iniciar con un ataque a distancia, como todo un buen francotirador se posicionó a una distancia prudente del salón de clases sobre la montaña, ahí estaba la criatura leyendo libros de enseñanza y comiendo golosinas, al mismo tiempo parecía estar escribiendo guías de estudio. Reborn no dudó, apuntó directamente a su cabeza y…

Reborn tuvo apenas suficiente tiempo para tomar su pistola y disparar a la criatura que se encontraba a sus espaldas, pero con apenas un poco de suerte logro destruir dos de sus tentáculos.

-Nurufufufu – empezó a reír la criatura – tienes buenos reflejos.

Reborn continuo disparando sin ceder mientras que la criatura continuaba esquivando los disparos tranquilamente, como si de un simple juego se tratara, en algún momento el niño presionó un botón tras lo cual se escucharon ligeras explosiones, antes de saberlo la criatura había quedado acorralada en una telaraña de hilos del material hecho especialmente para asesinarlo, sin mediar palabras Reborn se disponía a acabar con el asunto rápidamente, apretó el gatillo, la bala salió, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo…

¡Kaboom!

-Realmente eres persistente, criatura

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho nada mal niño…

La criatura había perdido algunos de sus tentáculos y su cabeza tenia una forma rara, la explosión había sido causada por una bomba que Reborn había colocado y que la criatura no había notado hasta el final.

-Supongo que no me reconoces… aunque creo que es normal porque los dos hemos cambiado bastante desde nuestro último encuentro…

-En realidad creo recordar que eras más alto. Nurufufufu

-Bueno yo creo haber recordado que estabas muerto… ¿o acaso eso fue una simple fachada?

-La persona a la que conociste realmente murió, quien esta frente a ti es un simple profesor de secundaria, soy Koro-sensei, mucho gusto.

-Korosen… que adecuado creo que es mucho mejor que "Dios de la Muerte"…

Koro-sensei observó al niño frente a él, en muy pocas ocasiones, años atrás se habían encontrado gracias a que compartían el mismo oficio, no se consideraban ni amigos ni camaradas, pero se reconocían mutuamente como asesinos capaces, con la diferencia de que Reborn sólo se dedicaba a asuntos relacionados con la Mafia, mientras que el "Dios de la Muerte" tomaba prácticamente cualquier trabajo que le ofrecieran.

-¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que pretendes haciéndote pasar como profesor?-preguntó Reborn

-Nurufufufu realmente no es algo muy distinto a lo que haces, ya que ambos usamos nuestras 'habilidades' para enseñar…

Reborn sonrió.

-Bueno, si yo pude educar a un par de inútiles para convertirlos en dignos líderes de la mafia, supongo que tú podrás criar a todo un grupo de asesinos. Aunque solo los estés preparando para una cruel realidad… - dijo Reborn.

-No esperaba menos de ti – miró de soslayo a Reborn – Entonces conoces todos los detalles ¿no es verdad?- dijo recordando que el niño frente a él también era reconocido como uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo, poseyendo no solo grandes habilidades con las armas sino conocimientos y habilidades de investigación comparables a las de los mejores científicos del mundo. Por supuesto que el lo sabría.

-Sólo te diré… que si fracasas como profesor, yo mismo junto con mis pupilos vendremos a encargarnos del asunto. – Sentenció el menor.

Disparó su última bala contra Koro-sensei, sólo ellos podrían entender eso como una especie de saludo y despedida.

-No hay necesidad de esperar un fracaso, estoy seguro de que ellos alcanzaran los objetivos impuestos a esta clase, pero siempre estaré dispuesto a recibir a los mejores asesinos de la Mafia o a quienes puedan llevar a cabo un gran atentado.

-Hmp, realmente tienes mucha confianza en tus alumnos.

-Por supuesto, después de todo estoy poniendo mi vida en sus manos.

-Antes de irme déjame decirte algo más. La mayor satisfacción de un tutor es ver como sus alumnos superan sus expectativas. Estoy seguro de que ellos, bajo tu tutela, lograran resultados inesperados pero satisfactorios.

-Eso espero.

Koro-sensei había recuperado su figura casi por completo, mientras cuidadosamente y usando algunas hojas de árbol y un pañuelo trataba de retirar la telaraña de material anti-sensei.

Reborn comenzó a retirarse tranquilamente, pero antes de salir por completo del campo de visión del profesor pulpo agregó.

-Vendré a verte de nuevo durante este año.

-Por supuesto, estaré espe…

-BOOOOOOOOOMM-

-Tch, se salvó. Jeje. Es aterradoramente fuerte.

-No esperaba eso ultimo. Jeje Casi me mata. Realmente es un niño aterrador.

En una tranquila noche, con la perpetua luna menguante como testigo, el encuentro de los profesores monstruo concluyó sin ganadores y sin perdedores.

-Entonces ¿fue un empate?

-Algo así….

El avión privado Vongola regresaba a Italia un par de días después del enfrentamiento de Reborn contra ese monstruo. Tsuna veía pensativo a su mentor desde aquella noche, además de que no le había dado ningún detalle al respecto, por lo que no sabía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Tsuna ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado el joven jefe de Vongola.

-Si alguien más de la Famiglia quiere intentar asesinar a esa criatura, pídeles que esperen hasta que el tiempo límite se acabe.

Tsuna lo miró extrañado ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pedirle? Si esa criatura no era eliminada cuanto antes, no solo Vongola, todo el mundo estaría en un peligro.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

-Si sobrevivimos al próximo año, te lo contaré todo. – Respondió Reborn dando por zanjado el asunto. Tsuna decidió dejar el tema también, aunque tenia sus dudas, sabia que podía confiar en Reborn, y así lo haría.

En Japón, el mayor secreto del mundo aguardaba la llegada de sus alumnos. Mientras los veía arribar al aula, recordaba al pequeño visitante que ahora iba rumbo a Italia.

-Miembros de la Mafia o lo que sea, estaré satisfecho mientras ellos puedan caminar por si mismos.

Con la luz matinal se dirigió a dar clases, pensando de forma optimista sobre como concluiría su primer año como profesor.

 _Este fic pretendía ser un simple dialogo entre estos dos tutores_

 _Espero les haya gustado :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Discípulos**

 **1a parte**

Dentro de la gran oficina escasamente iluminada, una figura solitaria miraba hacia la ventana desde donde se podía observar la, ahora eterna, luna en cuarto menguante.

Recargado sobre el gran escritorio color caoba que ocupaba a diario para realizar sus labores, se frotaba constantemente la frente para intentar calmar un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Estaba estresado. Pensando.

La reunión que hacía solo diez minutos había terminado lo había dejado agotado. Pero eso no era extraño, el tener que reunirse con el grupo de asesinos de la familia era como tener constantemente una bomba a punto de estallar, todo gracias a su imponente líder. Y que los guardianes estuvieran tensos por su presencia, tampoco ayudaba.

Pero no era una reunión que hubiese podido aplazar. Y es que con el paso de las semanas y los meses, había personas que le presionaban para que tomara acciones. Pero quienes presionaban no eran personas de la Familia, y el asunto a tratar tampoco estaba relacionado directamente con eso.

Tanto el gobierno italiano como el japonés, consientes de quien era y a qué se dedicaba su organización, estaban ofreciendo hacer la vista gorda con respecto a algunos de sus negocios, si lograban tener éxito al cumplir cierta misión.

Ni siquiera era necesario que mencionaran de qué se trataba. Era una misión bien conocida por los asesinos de élite alrededor del mundo: Asesinar a la súper criatura que amenazaba con destruir el mundo.

El joven hombre que ahora ostentaba el titulo del décimo líder de la Famiglia Vongola no se preocupaba mucho por ese tema en particular. No solo no temía que la Tierra fuese destruida dentro de algunos meses, sino que ahora estaba completamente seguro de que eso no ocurriría.

Como el líder que era, Sawada Tsunayoshi estuvo obligado a informar al equipo de asesinos de la familia sobre las peticiones de los gobiernos de todos los países del mundo.

Esa misma mañana, la desesperación de los líderes mundiales había sido notoria tras haber recibido la nueva petición de asesinato. El cartel de "se busca" mostraba una nueva recompensa, reconociendo además la potencial eficacia de los asesinatos en grupo… algo que ocurrió como consecuencia directa de los resultados mostrados por los niños que conformaban la llamada clase de asesinato.

Y ese había sido el tema central de la reunión.

No el potencial peligro de la súper criatura, a corto o largo plazo – lo cual era también un tema sobre el que discutían frecuentemente, por el temor de que la tecnología de los llamados "tentáculos" cayera en malas manos, incluyendo a sus enemigos – la discusión se centró en los estudiantes.

Durante la reunión Tsuna leyó los informes que hablaban sobre el atentando con el que casi logran asesinar a la súper criatura, además de otros informes complementarios que no habían sido proporcionados por el gobierno, pero que el equipo de inteligencia de Vongola había logrado robar, que hablaban del encuentro de la Clase 3E con un equipo de asesinos de élite.

Todo eso llamó la atención del líder de los Varia quien con una sonrisa y un simple:

\- Quiero a esos niños.

Salió seguramente para abordar el primer vuelo a Japón, dando por terminada la reunión.

La peor parte: Tsuna estaba de acuerdo.

A pesar de su política y sus propias opiniones sobre no involucrar niños en peleas de la mafia, prefería que Vongola les diera cobijo, antes de que cualquier otra organización pusiera sus ojos sobre ellos y los arrastrara finalmente a situaciones realmente peligrosas.

Además, de algún modo se identificaba con ellos…

-Décimo…

Con un respingo se giró hacia la puerta del estudio, Gokudera estaba ahí esperándolo, listo para escoltarlo directamente a casa.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, vamos a casa, estoy agotado- dijo Tsuna con una ligera sonrisa.

-Disculpe, Décimo, pero el equipo de inteligencia me pidió le que diera esto – comenzó Gokudera extendiendo un par de hojas – no quería darle más trabajo, pero me pareció importante que lo revisara ahora.

Tsuna revisó los papeles con atención, era un informe que resumiéndolo, solo indicaba más problemas:

"El "Dios de la Muerte" ha reaparecido"

Rezaba en el primer párrafo, detallando a continuación sus últimas apariciones.

Nada bueno.

Peor aún, todo parecía indicar que apuntaba hacia aquello que había sido tema de discusión momentos antes: la súper criatura y la clase de asesinato.

Los informes indicaban que había estado cazando a los asesinos que habían ido a probar suerte a Japón, la mayoría de ellos eran sicarios sin nombre y con pocos méritos. Y de momento estaba concentrándose en los que se encontraban en Europa, acercándose lentamente a Italia.

Nada bueno se oyó Tsuna repitiendo en su cabeza.

-Gokudera, llama a Reborn para advertirle.

-Lo intenté antes de venir, no responde al teléfono.

-Entonces búscalo. Si es el verdadero "Dios de la Muerte" necesita estar preparado.

-Pero… ¿y usted?

Ah. Claro. Aunque Tsuna nunca se enfrentó a la súper criatura directamente, el gobierno japonés supo que había estado rondando por los alrededores de Kunnigigaoka junto a Reborn y Hibari. Si el "Dios de la Muerte" había robado parte de los informes japoneses, sin duda había un par de personas más en la mira.

-Estaré bien- se oyó decir Tsuna, fingiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pero, me gustaría al menos asegurarme de que llegue bien a casa.

-Te dije que estaré bien, tranquilízate y busca a Reborn- dijo Tsuna, conservando una sonrisa que ya no expresaba ni amabilidad ni tranquilidad, era una mueca que había desarrollado en los últimos años y que sus allegados comprendía bien que mostraba autoridad.

-Entendido- dijo resignado Gokudera- tenga cuidado en su regreso a casa- finalizó saliendo del estudio.

Tras unos momentos de silencio en el oscuro estudio, Tsuna se alistó para salir. No tomaría el camino corto a casa. Si alguien tenia la intención de cazarlo, y si ya estaba en la mira de alguien, tomar el camino largo, a solas, seria muy atractivo para el asesino.

Sin más armas que su anillo del cielo y sus guantes, salió caminando del estudio, del edificio, pensando que quizá una buena pelea le ayudaría a liberar el estrés.

Ah… la vida de lujos. Aunque atractiva para muchos, no era algo que llamara ya su atención. Después de todo él mismo había crecido en el seno de una buena familia, rodeado de todo lo que quisiera tener. Eso no le satisfacía, no podía decir que eso lo hiciera feliz.

Pero todo había cambiado una noche. La misma noche en que vio como su padre era asesinado frente a sus ojos. Más que sentir ira, impotencia o tristeza, sintió inspiración y respeto por la persona que permaneció de pie a lado de su padre, casi se diría que sintió alegría por ver como su camino era revelado ante sus ojos. Esa noche decidió que él también seria un asesino.

Hasta ahora no se había arrepentido de esa decisión. Y ahora mismo estaba poniendo a prueba todo lo que había aprendido de su maestro. De la persona a la que le había quitado el nombre…

Su objetivo esta noche no era alguien tan desconocido para él. Alguna vez tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse en el mismo campo de batalla, habían tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento, pero no como enemigos realmente.

Él y su maestro se habían infiltrado en una organización criminal para asesinar al cabecilla y a algunos de sus allegados. No habían perdido el detalle de que eran fuertes aliados de la Familia Vongola y que sus objetivos pedirían ayuda en caso de ser necesario, sin embargo eran también un obstáculo para sus clientes.

Debían ejecutar el plan perfectamente, asesinar a los objetivos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de llamar a Vongola. Pero fueron unos rivales dignos. La Familia Foresta era pequeña en comparación con otras familias mafiosas, pero estaba conformada por peleadores extraordinarios. Resistieron bien, hasta que llegaron sus aliados.

El décimo líder de Vongola, un muchacho que en aquel entonces tendría 17 o 18 años, y que comenzaba a encargarse de los asuntos relacionados a la Famiglia, arribó al lugar junto con sus guardianes.

Tan pronto llegaron, se vieron obligados a pelear contra algunos subordinados de la Familia Foresta a quienes el "Dios de la Muerte", el maestro, había lavado el cerebro convertido en marionetas para su uso.

La pelea no duró mucho, pero hizo que los asesinos ganaran el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con su objetivo. Los principales líderes de la Familia Foresta fueron asesinados frente a los ojos del muchacho que ostentaba el famoso anillo del cielo de Vongola.

La batalla no se hizo esperar.

El plan era escapar de inmediato, pero los Vongola rodearon a los asesinos, sin duda para poder reclamar una Vendetta en nombre de sus aliados. Sin embargo, los títeres, como si fuesen zombis siguieron las órdenes del "Dios de la Muerte".

-BANG-

A penas lograron esquivar el disparo, mientras de las sombras, salía la figura de un niño que aparentaba tener no más de cuatro años, vistiendo un traje negro que le hacia lucir como un adulto pequeño y que le ayudaba al mismo tiempo a ocultarse en las sombras.

Un asesino profesional, sin dudas.

El "Dios de la Muerte" reconoció la fuerza de ese niño. Ya se habían encontrado tiempo atrás, en innumerables ocasiones. No había forma de escapar, a menos que lo inmovilizara por completo. La respuesta obvia era asesinarlo.

Sin perder tiempo, el asesino se abalanzó sobre el niño con un cuchillo en mano. Al mismo tiempo, el infante esquivaba y disparaba. El "Dios de la Muerte" sabía que no sería fácil, después de todo conocía bien la reputación de ese niño.

Reborn, también conocido como el tutor asesino, había sido el mentor del décimo líder de Vongola y su tasa de éxito en los asesinatos era tan alta como al del mismo "Dios de la Muerte". Si era tan buen tutor como asesino, tampoco podía descuidar a. Ajá.

Aprovechando la confusión de la batalla en la que se desenvolvían los maestros, el décimo líder de Vongola se había acercado al discípulo del "Dios de la Muerte" y ambos se habían envuelto en su propia batalla.

Tsunayoshi, el muchacho de Vongola, tenía su cuerpo envuelto en "llamas de última voluntad", un tipo de arma usado por algunas familias mafiosas. Pero el alumno del "Dios de la Muerte" no se dejaba intimidar, haciendo uso de su fuerza física y sus técnicas, trataba de acortar la distancia para asestar un golpe mortal con un cuchillo de cacería.

Pero esto no podía durar para siempre. Como buen asesino, el "Dios de la Muerte" quería terminar eso rápido y salir de ahí. Usando el cuchillo como distracción, lo arrojó hacia Reborn, y sin perder el tiempo, sacó una pistola que tenia oculta en una pistolera en su torso, y disparó hacia donde se encontraban peleando los dos muchachos.

El "Dios de la Muerte" no se había molestado en comprobar en dónde había golpeado la bala. Sabía que el Décimo líder de Vongola la había recibido, si era una herida superficial o si había muerto esa misma noche, no le importaba, su trabajo ya estaba terminado y mientras Reborn desviaba la mirada para ver si su alumno estaba bien, el "Dios de la Muerte" y su propio alumno corrieron hacia la salida, terminando su trabajo perfectamente.

Nunca esperó que el destino volviera a reunirlos. Sin embargo, esta vez ya no eran los mocosos sin experiencia que se habían enfrentado alguna vez, y esta vez esperaba tener una batalla sin interrupciones.

No era un encargo especial del líder de una Familia rival, esto era personal. Debía probar sus habilidades, debía anunciar con bombo y platillo que el "Dios de la Muerte" había regresado, y sobre todo, debía eliminar a todo aquel que pudiera interferir con lo que sería la mayor prueba para los asesinos del mundo: asesinar a la súper criatura que iba a destruir la Tierra, al también llamado Koro-sensei.

Pero antes debía liquidar a cualquiera que interfiriera con ese objetivo, eso incluía al líder de cierta Familia y a su tutor.

 _Continuara…_

 _Esto ya estaba planeado y escrito desde hace algún tiempo, quería conocer más detalles del final de Assassination Classroom antes de publicarlo, y creo que es un buen momento ahora, cuando faltan unos dias para que se publique el capitulo final._

 _Cualquier comentario se agradece :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Discipulos**

 **2a parte**

-Mala idea, todo esto es una mala idea.

Aunque había sido una orden directa de Décimo, a Gokudera no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo para buscar a Reborn. Y es que el pequeño instructor estaba en quiensabedonde sin posibilidad de ser localizado.

Lo peor del asunto no era tener que buscarlo, sino que para hacerlo había dejado sólo a Tsuna, con la amenaza de que un asesino profesional, quizá el mejor de ellos, estaba tras su cabeza. En el peor de los casos, estaría ya en la zona.

Tsuna salía del edificio en el que se encontraban las oficinas de Vongola. Hacía tiempo había decidido que lo mejor era que sus negocios debían ser hechos lejos de su hogar. La vida que estaba construyendo, la familia que quería formar debía estar lo más alejada posible de su otra Familia.

Eran noches como esta las que hacían que todo eso fuese más claro.

La experiencia ganada con las batallas que había enfrentado desde que tenía 14 años, le había ayudado a agudizar sus sentidos.

No había sido mala idea pedirle a Gokudera que saliera a buscar a Reborn. Era mejor así, no quería armar un gran escándalo. Tampoco habría civiles involucrados, pues su camino a casa era transitado casi exclusivamente por miembros de Vongola atravesando al mismo tiempo grandes zonas de campos abiertos y arboledas, perfectos para armar escándalo sin molestar a nadie.

Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Desde que salió de su oficina, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sintiera vigilado. Alguien en definitiva lo estaba siguiendo.

Tsuna agudizó todos sus sentidos al máximo, mientras continuaba su camino, esperaba ver algo, oír algo, oler algo… cualquier pequeño indicio de que algo estaba mal, no era para menos, se enfrentaría a un profesional muy conocido especialmente en las altas esferas de poder, alguien realmente peligroso.

El viento soplaba directamente hacia su cara.

Su piel se erizo.

El ataque sin duda vendría de…

En un movimiento rápido, Tsuna giró en su eje, apenas a tiempo para esquivar un disparo. Excelente, el factor sorpresa no lo había sorprendido.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte en el segundo golpe. Desde un costado del camino, un dispositivo se activo cuando Tsuna esquivaba el primer ataque, lanzando una pequeña trampa de soga con púas que se enredó en sus pies haciéndole perder el equilibrio dejándole pequeños rasguños, para finalmente provocar una caída sobre su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando apareció de entre las sombras. No era el "Dios de la Muerte" que recordaba. Su cara era una calavera cubierta a penas con los músculos suficientes para permitirle hablar, comer o sonreír, no estaba seguro de si aun tenía parpados.

Ante el peligro, sin perder tiempo, Tsuna activó sus llamas de última voluntad, concentrándolas en la trampa que lo tenía atrapado. Pero este "Dios de la Muerte" no le iba permitir escapar tan pronto.

Aunque conocía el funcionamiento de los anillos y las llamas de última voluntad, fuera de la mafia no había artefactos similares, y era difícil contrarrestarlo. Por ello, la opción mas obvia era acabar con su objetivo antes de que pudiera activar sus armas.

Un asesino profesional siempre tiene un segundo cuchillo… o un tercero… o un cuarto… lo que sean necesarios para cumplir con su deber…

Tsuna logró liberarse, no podía creer que lo hubiesen acorralado de ese modo, y aunque no estaba en su naturaleza enfadarse, no podía permitir que ese tipo estuviera libre, cazando asesinos. Comenzó a concentrar las llamas en sus manos, queriendo terminar la batalla de un solo golpe.

Con sus sentidos e intuición desarrollados e incrementados por el poder de las flamas, determinaría de inmediato en dónde se encontraba su enemigo. Pero el aludido no se escondió.

Aun en su rostro desfigurado, prácticamente inexistente, era fácil notar que había una mueca de satisfacción y confianza, indicando que él estaba seguro de que no perdería.

Tsuna se acercó a él con un movimiento veloz, y aunque el otro hizo ademán de esquivarlo, el joven jefe de los Vongola, fue más veloz dándole al asesino un golpe contundente en el rostro, mandándolo a volar algunos metros mas adelante, a la entrada de una zona boscosa.

Aunque no esperaba noquearlo de un solo golpe, tampoco esperaba su reacción…

-jajajaja, no lo haces nada mal Décimo – siseó el Dios de la Muerte – pero no creerás que eso es suficiente ¿verdad?

Sin previo aviso Tsuna comenzó a sentirse mareado, con nauseas y comenzó a toser… ¿sangre?

No había recibido un golpe severo, así que eso no tenia sentido. Se encontraba desconcertado, cuando miró al Dios de la Muerte, y este le devolvió la mirada con una mueca sonriente en su cara mutilada.

-¿no habrás creído que sería un simple combate cuerpo a cuerpo, verdad? – Comenzó a decir – el mejor asesino del mundo debe tener un plan A, B, C… todos los que sean necesarios, especialmente cuando se trata de un enemigo formidable como tú…

-¿qué… me… hiciste?- jadeó Tsuna con esfuerzo

-Desde el momento en que envié la información a tu oficina, sabía que existía la remota posibilidad de que salieras solo para buscar a tu mujer, así que hice uso de una simple muestra de virus en esa primera trampa para paralizarte- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Tsuna caía por el temblor en sus extremidades, el Dios de la Muerte se puso a su altura – adoro la velocidad con la que actúa. Afortunadamente para ti no es mortal, es como una simple gripe y el efecto podría pasar en algunos días… pero en este momento facilitará mucho mi trabajo.

Irguiéndose de nuevo, el Dios de la Muerte extrajo una pequeña pistola, apenas del tamaño de su mano, pero lo suficientemente mortal si la disparaba directamente a la cabeza del muchacho que a duras penas se sostenía sobre sus rodillas y sus manos.

La brisa que anunciaba el final del verano soplaba sobre las dos figuras en la oscuridad, y tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el Dios de la Muerte concluyó diciendo

-Me hubiera gustado jugar más contigo Décimo… -pronuncio las palabras de forma despectiva mientras mantenía la sonrisa en lo que alguna vez fueron labios.

BANG

El Dios de la Muerte vio como el cuerpo del hombre más poderoso del bajo mundo caía ante sus ojos, sin vida.

-Me hubiese gustado enfrentarme también a tu maestro, pero supongo que contigo fuera de combate no tendré que preocuparme por eso durante algún tiempo, jajajajaja – agregó ante el cuerpo inerte de su objetivo – en fin, ahora podré cumplir mis objetivos en Japón y anunciar el regreso del mejor asesino del mundo.

FIU~~

-No estés tan seguro de eso

Con un silbido, una bala había rozado lo que quedaba de su mejilla, mientras que un niño que no aparentaba tener más d años salía de entre las sombras.

Ah- el tutor-

-je~ estaría encantado de jugar también contigo, pero creo que en este momento deberías preocuparte más por tu alumno.

Sin vacilación, Reborn lanzó una serie de tiros hacia el asesino, quien haciendo gala de sus habilidades físicas escapó atravesando el bosque. Con los guardianes rodeando la zona, no esperaba que llegara muy lejos, sin embargo algo le decía que no lo atraparían esta vez.

Se acercó lentamente a la imagen del cuerpo inerte de su alumno, y dirigiéndose hacia el vacio dijo en voz alta.

-Llévense a Tsuna, necesita ser tratado –

Como si una niebla se disipara, la imagen de un Tsuna muerto por una herida de bala, fue sustituida por un Tsuna tirado en el suelo, temblando, abrazándose, incapaz de ponerse de pie. La niebla también reveló a dos figuras más: el joven guardián del rayo, quien ahora era un jovencito de 12 años, y a su lado, la etérea figura de la guardiana de la niebla.

Detrás de ellos un Gokudera sentado en el asiento de conductor de una limusina con los emblemas de Vongola se estaba auto castigando mentalmente por no haber llegado antes y permitir que el Décimo terminara en ese estado.

Ocultos con la niebla de Chrome, habían llegado hasta el lugar esperando un descuido del asesino para capturarlo, pero justo en ese momento solo pudieron ver a su líder y amigo con una pistola apuntando hacia su cabeza.

Chrome actuó sin vacilación extendiendo la ilusión para salvar al líder de Vongola, mostrándole a su atacante lo que quería ver y permitiendo que Tsuna saliera, son sus últimas fuerzas, de la trayectoria de la bala.

Aun teniendo menos fuerza física que otros guardianes, Chrome y Lambo llevaron cuidadosamente el cuerpo tembloroso de Tsuna hacia el auto.

Cuando lo acomodaron en uno de los asientos de atrás, Gokudera solo pudo observarlo por el retrovisor y sin voltear sólo dijo con voz quebrada

-perdóneme Décimo… - detrás de esas palabras quería expresar todo su arrepentimiento por no haberlo acompañado, aun si tenia que desacatar sus órdenes, por no estar ahí cuando lo necesitó.

-no… fue… t-ttu… culpa… - dijo Tsuna con dificultad – pero gra-gracias a ust-ttedes sobreviviré- intentó sonreír.

Lambo y Chrome, se sentaron a los lados de Tsuna flanqueándolo para mantenerlo sentado, y lo miraron con la misma expresión de impotencia que Gokudera. Unos segundos más tarde y habrían perdido no solo a un gran líder, sino también a un gran amigo a manos de un simple asesino solitario, y eso era algo que nunca se hubiesen perdonado a si mismos.

El auto empezó a avanzar, mientras Tsuna comenzaba a perder la conciencia, sintiendo aun espasmos y temblores en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su temperatura empezaba a aumentar.

Pero aun en su inconsciencia un pensamiento se hizo más claro aun: tenia que proteger a esos niños, explotara o no la Tierra.

Cuando Xanxus bajó del avión y encendió finalmente su teléfono, vio como llegaban una gran cantidad de mensajes desesperados, uno tras otro. Desde que había abandonado la oficina de Tsuna, hacia unas 20 horas, había perdido comunicación con todos, con la intención de tener un viaje tranquilo.

Decidió devolverle la llamada a Squallo para saber qué pasaba

-¡estúpido jefe! – se escucho la potente voz del otro lado.

-Dime qué pasó…_

-Sawada fue atacado-

-¿qué?- en general se sentía a gusto con la idea de que Sawada fuese atacado, excepto que si había sido grave, eso también afectaba la estabilidad de Vongola.

-¿Quién fue atacado? – preguntó una voz detrás de Xanxus.

Hibari observaba al líder de los Varia cuestionándolo. Ambos habían tenido la misma idea tras la discusión con Irie la noche anterior: Vigilar a esos niños y asegurarse de que no se convirtieran en una amenaza para Vongola.

Tras escuchar de nuevo, desde el teléfono de Xanxus, que Tsuna había sido atacado, decidió sacar y encender en suyo propio, viendo también como la gran lista de notificaciones de mensajes y llamadas perdidas iba llenando su pantalla. Justo en ese momento el aparato comenzó a vibrar con una llamada entrante.

-¿Diga?- contestó con indiferencia.

-¿Hibari? ¿Dónde estás? – cuestionó la tranquila voz del guardián de la lluvia al otro lado de la línea.

-Acabo de aterrizar en Japón, pero ya escuché la situación ¿Cómo está Sawada?

-Por fortuna no fue nada grave, pero pudo haber estado cerca. Fue una batalla cerrada contra un asesino profesional, seguro lo recuerdas, era el discípulo del "Dios de la Muerte"…

Hibari lo recordaba. El bastardo, junto con su maestro, les había causado problemas en la negociación con un aliado cuando comenzaban a encargarse, junto con Tsuna, de los asuntos de la Famiglia.

-…acorraló a Tsuna usando métodos tramposos, de lo contrario seguramente él no… - se interrumpió de repente Yamamoto- Tsuna quiere hablar contigo.

-Hibari ¿estás con Xanxus? – la voz de Tsuna se escuchó débil al otro lado de la línea – tengo que pedirles algo.

-¿estás bien? – preguntó Hibari con un tono un poco burlon – Te escuchas como si estuvieras a punto de morir.

-¿esto? No fue nada realmente, fui descuidado y me atacó con algun tipo de virus, se siente como estar resfriado – replicó Tsuna tan alegre como pudo – sin embargo se dirige hacia Japon, probablemente para asesinar a la criatura y a los chicos de la Clase 3-E. No quiero que ustedes intervengan mucho con ellos, si sobreviven a esto, comenzaré a pensar cómo lidiar con ellos si se convierten en una amenaza potencial para nosotros o por el contrario, si se convierten en nuestros protegidos.

\- ¿nos estas pidiendo actuar como niñeras?

-No exactamente, pero si las cosas no salen como espero, ellos terminarán convirtiéndose en discípulos tuyos o de Xanxus.

Hibari sonrió para si mismo.

-Sigues siendo muy blando Sawada, seguramente tienes la intención de alejarlos de los asesinatos tanto como puedas.

-Ya me conoces, y ya que no sabemos qué pueda pasar mañana, lo mejor es tenerlos de nuestro lado.

Mientras, Xanxus observaba a Hibari cuestionándolo sobre su conversación. Cuando Hibari le devolvió la mirada, solo dijo

-Al parecer nuestro jefe nos acaba de dar una misión aburrida- dijo Hibari

-Ese bastardo no es mi jefe… pero ya me imagino que es lo que te pidió.

El verano estaba acabando, y un nuevo semestre iniciaba en Japón. Los dos hombres que se dirigían a Kunugigaoka estaban dispuestos a cumplir su misión, quizá más por capricho que por lealtad, después de todo, no podían negar que estaban algo interesados en lo que pasaría con esos niños. Y, a pesar de estar seguros de que la Tierra no explotaría, el futuro no estaba asegurado, y una decisión diferente podría traer también un futuro totalmente inesperado.

Pero penar en el porvenir no es divertido si sabes exactamente que va a pasar, menos aun para dos hombres, que a su modo disfrutaban de los retos.

 _Esta es la conclusion para esta parte de la historia. Tras el final espero tener inspiracion para contar un futuro alternativo (de hecho tengo toda la intension de hacerlo). Por el momento agradeceré su paciencia, pues todavia le quiero dedicar un capitulo a otro encuentro entre Rebonr y Koro-sensei._

 _Espero no los haya aburrido mucho, si les gustó o lo odiaron agradeceria que me lo dijeran, acepto todas las criticas mientras me ayuden a mejorar ;)_

 _Nos leemos en otra historia._


End file.
